


A Hallmark Christmas

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Happy Sterek-mas! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles upon Hallmark's Christmas movie marathon and Derek likes coffee sweeter than sweet tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hallmark Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I may have watched Hallmark movies all day and decided the fandom needed more terrible Christmas Hallmark movies.

Winter break was fast approaching for Beacon Hills High students. That meant endless assignments, tests, and last minute extra-credit work to boost grades. Students were living at the local coffee shops, frantically trying to complete everything that was due before they were free for a few weeks.   


So of course, Stiles was marathoning Hallmark Christmas movies.

 

He wasn’t 100% sure how he got here, but somehow he was on the third consecutive movie where two unfairly attractive people got together thanks to the magic of Christmas. It was 8 o’clock and he was definitely supposed to be meeting at Derek’s place for a pack study party, as demonstrated by the multitude of texts he had been receiving at the end of the last movie asking where he was.

 

It took more will power than Stiles was aware he possessed to turn off the TV and drive over to Derek’s apartment. Once there, he dropped his absurdly heavy backpack next to Scott’s and attempted to review all of the major battles in the American Civil War.

 

That lasted all of about 5 minutes before he started throwing little paper balls at Erica, who was drowning in AP Biology note cards that Boyd was making for them to study over the weekend. The barrage of paper projectiles only served to light the mischievous fire in Erica’s eyes.

 

“Erica. 4 days.” Boyd drawled as Erica began folding little airplanes to launch Stiles’ way.

 

“Everyone needs a small break, Boyd! We’ve been studying for _ever_!” Erica argued with a smirk as her first miniature paper aircraft crashed into Stiles’ mountain of hair.

 

“Definitely only 20 minutes.” chuckled Boyd, but he set aside the notecards anyway.

 

From there, the resolve of the pack only dissolved further. Lydia and Allison were the last holdout, calmly reviewing the books and their themes for their AP English exam. Malia crashed into the back of the couch, effectively breaking their concentration. Stiles rolled over from his spot on the ground where he was trying to get an airplane to collide with Derek’s stupidly tall ceiling.

 

“Finally!” groaned Stiles.

 

“Now that all of that studying is out of the way,” he ignored the snort from Derek, “let’s watch Hallmark movies!”

 

Stiles slipped the remote off of the coffee table that Derek had been given by Mrs. Meyers downstairs, and flipped the huge TV on the wall to the Hallmark channel. He ignored the confused looks on some of the pack members’ faces in favor of wandering into the kitchen. He flipped the coffee machine on, and started pulling out mugs for each pack member.

“Why do you want to watch Hallmark movies?” Isaac asked from his position sprawled horizontally over one of the old armchairs in front of the TV.

 

“Why don’t you?” Stiles rolled his eyes as ransacked Derek’s cabinets for snacks.

 

“They’re so cheesy! None of the situations even seem plausible!” groaned Allison. Despite her complaints though, she was already buried under a huge blanket with Lydia in front of the TV.

 

“Hallmark movies are a gift, and the alternative is studying for finals. Take your pick!” Stiles threw some popcorn bags into the microwave as he hollered at the rest of the pack.

 

Derek wandered into the kitchen area, looking cozy in his well-fitted sweater—with thumbholes! Who the hell bought that for him? Stiles couldn’t imagine Derek actually purchasing such a monstrosity for himself.

 

The older man shooed Stiles away from the coffee maker in an attempt to prevent any coffee-related burns or incidents. Stiles smirked and leaned against the fridge.

 

“Aw, Derek you want to make us all coffee?” cooed Stiles.

 

Derek’s eyebrows assumed their furrowed position that Stiles likes to think is specially reserved for him. “Not particularly. But I really do not want to explain to your dad, the sheriff, why I had to take his son to the hospital for third degree coffee burns.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered, “I wouldn’t get burned, shut up.”

 

The next second, Derek was stalking towards the fridge where Stiles still was leaning. The beta leaned in closer than was strictly necessary; eyes locked on Stiles, Derek opened his mouth:

 

“I need to get into the fridge, Stiles.”

 

Stiles practically threw himself off of the door, arms slightly out of control as he moved out of Derek’s path.

 

“Yup, yes of course you need the milk for the coffees. Don’t forget Allison’s soymilk.”

 

While Stiles rambled, Derek gathered the cartons in his arms before bumping the fridge door closed. He moved back over to the counter where the mugs were all spread out and started pouring milk into a few mugs.

 

“No milk in mine, Derek.” Stiles reminded him, as he pulled the now-popped popcorn out of the microwave and into a few bowls.   


“I know.”

 

“I don’t know if you put milk in yours.”

 

The silence that followed would have been slightly less mortifying is Stiles didn’t know a few of the werewolves in the other room were now intently listening. Erica had made a comment about Derek being a black-coffee kind of guy, and Stiles had immediately argued that Derek definitely had a secret sweet tooth. Bets had been placed, and Erica and Isaac definitely did not want to lose $20.

 

But more importantly Derek was still giving Stiles a confused and slightly exasperated look. Stiles sighed and busied himself pulling out the popcorn from the microwave and pouring it into a few different bowls.

 

“I just meant, I don’t know how you take your coffee. You always make coffee for the rest of us and… I can’t do the same for you if I don’t know how to make your coffee.” Stiles turned around with four bowls of popcorn balanced in his arms.

 

“You don’t need to make me coffee.” Derek said, still a bit stunned.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Ok buddy, whatever you say.”

 

Joining the rest of the pack, Stiles dropped onto the couch with a yelp from Isaac as his feet were squashed beneath Stiles. Seconds later, Derek started carrying mugs out of the kitchen and distributed them. After all of the “special” drinks (read: with milk or sugar) were distributed, Derek went back into the kitchen to pour the straight black coffee for Stiles, Malia, and apparently for himself. Stiles decided to sneak into the kitchen to find out the great coffee mystery that was Derek, after his not-response derailed his thinking a few minutes prior.

 

Stiles popped his head around the corner in the loft that led to the kitchen, a good distance away from where Derek was actually standing. Straight coffee went into the three mugs that remained on the counter, but Derek moved back to the fridge and pulled out what looked like a coffee creamer from the back of the fridge. Not only did Derek pour creamer into his mug, he poured a _lot._ His drink was probably half sugar by the time he put it back in the fridge.

 

“HA!” Stiles yelled, pointing at Derek, who now looked like a petrified deer. Oh no, now Stiles felt bad for startling him and he started to move forward around the corner with an apologetic look when Scott came sliding around the corner.

 

“What?!” Scott’s wide, red eyes jolted between Derek and Stiles as the others moved towards the kitchen with worried looks.

 

“Derek drinks his coffee as sweet as possible! Pay up, Catwoman!” Stiles’ broad grin was met by a lot of eye rolls and pack members shuffling back to the couch. Isaac tried to join them, but Erica pulled him back by his scarf and they both dug out their wallets.

 

Stiles was so busy being smug that he didn’t notice Derek looming right behind him. As the blonde pair handed over the cash, Derek snatched the money from Stiles’ hand. Stiles spun around with an offended gasp, only to be met by the classic judgmental Derek face.

 

“My house, my money.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. Why did he find this grown child attractive? “Technically, this isn’t a house.”

 

Derek’s mouth pulled up on one side, “Technically, I own the building. Therefore, it’s a giant house.”

 

Stiles glared and opened his mouth to retort when Scott yelled for them to join the rest of the pack. With a huff, Stiles moved into the kitchen to grab his coffee. Derek followed him, grabbing his and Malia’s mugs. At this point, Stiles refused to make eye contact with Derek because he never knew how to deal with Derek when he throws retorts right back at him.

 

Halting right in the doorway, Stiles turned around to face Derek. Derek’s questioning eyebrow prompted Stiles’ question, “Why the candy coffee?”

 

A simple question, but… was Derek blushing? Stiles glanced around because he didn’t think that was even remotely possible, but there was definitely a pink tint to his face and ears that was not there previously.

 

“I like sweet things,” Derek shrugged in a sad, futile attempt at nonchalance. “That’s why I like you.”

 

Stiles froze.

 

That did not just come out of Derek’s mouth. There is no way in hell that Derek just said something that unbelievably cheesy.

 

“We are watching Hallmark movies, not reenacting them, dumbasses!” Erica hollered from the other room. So everyone heard that ridiculous line then?

 

Derek’s ears were most definitely red now, and it was beyond cute.

 

“I’m not sweet. I’m an asshole.” Stiles argued quietly, not that it would make much difference at this point.

 

“You’re right.”

 

How did Derek expect Stiles to respond to that? The boy carefully set the coffee down on the nearest flat surface (a bookshelf) and ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Am I an asshole or am I sweet, but up your mind, furball.”

 

“Furball, really? And you’re an asshole, but when you like someone you are a sweet asshole.” Derek’s mind seemed to catch up with his mouth and his face continued to paint itself scarlet.

 

“Shit. I meant—“ Stiles cackled.

 

“I got it. I uhm…” Stiles ran a hand over his face, unsure of what to say. A hand settled on his shoulder, but it was definitely not Derek’s hand.

 

Scott was standing between the two of them, a hand on each shoulder. “Bro and Derek, a new Hallmark movie is beginning. You can sort yourselves out after we watch a dog create Christmas romance.”

 

The two ended up next to each other on the couch for the movie about some German Shepherd that pulls some lonely adults together or something. Stiles couldn’t really tell you much about the movie, because he was pressed up against Derek’s shoulder the whole time and Derek definitely wrapped them both up under one blanket. It was cozy and more than Stiles ever dreamed of getting out of Hallmark movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & feel free to drop by [my tumblr](http://thatfamoushappyending.tumblr.com/) and leave more holiday/winter prompts for this month!


End file.
